Finntana Shuffle: Heart of Love
by pheobeobia
Summary: First time Shuffle. Not chronological but does have a consistent plot. As you can tell, I have no idea how to summarize a shuffle. Let's try this: She loves him. She hates him. But in the end, it's how he feels that's always mattered the most.


**A/N: I know, I have like seven million other stories. But this is a little filler/treat/practice/fun/distraction/utter nothing/bored activity. So I present to you, my first Ipod shuffle drabble challange thingy (that's totally it's official name...not). The drabbles are not in chronological order, but they are all part of one story, if you can put them in order I reward you...with respect and thanks. So, enjoy! (or not, it's all up to you)**

_1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, etc._

_2. Put it on shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to the song._

_4. Go to the next song and do Step 3 again._

_5. Do Step 4 until you have written 10 drabbles._

_6. You may NOT edit the drabbles! You may edit punctuation, spelling, and some grammar, but nothing else! Even if the drabble is just plain horrible, you may not edit!_

_7. Have FUN! _

1. Do you Feel like I feel- Belinda Carlisle

She needs to know. The only thing Santana wants is to know that Finn Hudson cares for her. She'd never ever tell him this. And as they dance, bodies pressed together, fingers raking through hair…she questions it more than ever. She's holding onto him desperately. She needs to know if she's all alone or not. She needs to know if he means it when he says she's beautiful or if she's a 'Rachel Trap'. She's never felt this way, never felt this scared. She's always cared about Finn. Since seventh grade. The strobe lights cloud Finn's emotions from his face. They've been sleeping together occasionally but this is the first time that they've been in public together.

It's embarrassing, too be seen with Finn when the glee kids are gaping at them. But Santana looks at Rachel triumphantly, keeping all of her internal fears buried deep inside. Speaking of, Finn is getting friskier, bolder and his lips are against her neck, like a drug. Yeah, Santana's so done with being in the dark. She presses his lips to hers, murmurs feelings to him and he murmurs back, Santana smirks.

2. You're having my baby- Glee Cast

He hears she's pregnant from Quinn. So naturally, Finn runs over to Santana's house. She claims she's angry, yells and hits him. Tells him to fuck off, she's getting an abortion. But he sees through all of that. She's glowing. Really, she's fucking glowing. Her hands are pressed to her stomach protectively. Her need…it's all there. She already loves it. The baby. Her baby. Their baby.

"I hate you, you fucking bastard!" Santana screams. He silences her protests by melting his lips against her.

"I love you. I love our baby," he whispers. She makes a small whimpering sound. She places her hands on his neck. She pauses, gasps and bites her lip. After some thought, she sighs happily.

"Yeah, I love our baby too," she admits.

3. It's All Coming Back to Me Now- Celine Dion

They'd been split for months. Santana had been depressed as hell. And angry too. And suddenly Finn had appeared in her doorway, hair windswept and eyes downcast. Speechless, Santana invited him in. She is now sitting across from him, remembering the sad, lonely nights right after he left. She never wanted to get out of bed, she'd cried her last tears. But she got over him, of course. Banished him to some corner of her mind. But now he's reaching his hand out to brush her bare shoulder. She shudders under his touch and memories were flooding back. Santana looks into Finn's eyes, remembering how he made her laugh and smile. She pressed her lips against his suddenly, moving them rapidly...desperately. She can't resist him. He tastes the same and his kisses are just as rough as hers. She remembers the wounds she'd caused him and the fights that ended in her storming away.

But those fights seem so trivial as Finn whispers 'I missed you' in her ear. She had sworn she'd never waste time on him. But she's holding him and he's kissing her senseless. She can't help it. It's driving her crazy.

"Take me back," he whispers huskily, nipping lightly at her neck. Santana's eyes fly open.

"Yes," she hisses, pressing her lips heatedly to his once more. He's here, in the flesh. Everything is building in her. It is perfect. It is flawless.

"I love you"

"I love you too," she replies, looking into his deep brown eyes, all of the passion filling her bones and blood again. He picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist. And he carries her upstairs to the so familiar bedroom.

4. Waiting for the End to Come- Linkin Park

He made a mistake, he totally gets that. He should not have turned to Quinn after winter break. He's screwed. He knows this isn't the end of the story, nor the beginning. But hell, something went wrong with his head. He just wants the end to come now. To release him from the fucking mess he made with Santana. She won't look at him except to glare. Won't speak at him except to insult. He has so many things he needs to tell her, he can't let her go. He knows what it's like to move on, but he really doesn't want to this time. He wants Santana. He would trade anything to get her back. He's holding onto a girl who is no longer his. He sits in his room, alone, trying to forget her. Convincing himself it wasn't meant to last. But it's not true.

He's a liar, he lied to her. He broke her. He fucking broke Santana Lopez. The fire has died. She hates him. Finn doesn't know what he said to her, his mind was dead. He's picking up the pieces of his soul. He needs Santana. But she's gone. She's turned to Sam, Brittany. Hell, he saw her with some random college dude the other night. She's a wreck, like him. He wants to tell her that they can be broken together.

They can't, not yet.

5. Vienna- The Fray

They take her, take Selene. They buy two one-way tickets to New York. Selene is too young for a ticket. She has the big doe-eyes of her father and the dark locks and smile of her mother. They don't say good-bye. Santana loves Selene so much, and she's daddy's little girl. Santana falls asleep with her head against Finn's shoulder. Finn holds Selene and he's happy with his girls.

He misses Kurt. Misses his mom, misses Burt. He knows Santana misses Brittany and Quinn. But they're still leaving. They have to. They have a house and they'll find jobs. They are gone.

They are free. And when they get jobs, they'll get married.

6. Summer Rain- Belinda Carlisle

Charlie is two. Selene is six. Santana and Finn are thirty-six and yeah, they're young and happy. When Carole get's the kids for a week in summer, Santana takes Finn to the train. He's leaving for a month. It's breaking her but she puts on a brave face. It starts to rain. And Finn smiles, his face to the summer rain. There is nothing Santana can do, or say. He's leaving for work, that it that. Santana hears the whistles of other trains and fights back tears. Finn holds out his hands to hers.

"Dance with me"

Years ago she would've balked. But she takes his hands and they dance in the rain. The warm summer rain. They spin in circles and Santana in smiling. She counts the rain as a blessing because Finn can't tell what is rain on her face and what are tears.

She'll think of him when ever she hears rain, hears thunder. And it'll be like dancing with him in the rain. She kicks off her sandals and they twirl together. Finn has rhythm now.

The sun breaks through the clouds and Santana throws back her head, laughing.

"You're beautiful,"

His voice still sends shivers up her spine. He pulls her to him, her back against his chest. He weaves his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder as they smile and stand in the middle of the empty road staring up.

His train comes, he leaves. Santana falls to the ground, sobbing.

7. Morning Glow- John Rubenstein

They watch the sunrise together, in their small bed in their small Ohio Apartment. Fin will talk of love and pregnancy and marriage. Santana will punch him. They watch the morning glow. The light against her face makes her look like a goddess, literally. Their hands somehow end up intertwined, every time.

Santana used to hate the sunrise, because she hated the early morning. But now she loves it more than anything. She loves it's beauty and she loves the way Finn holds her as they watch it. He proposes. She says no. He nods and kisses her nose.

8. If You Only Knew- Shinedown

She's left. Finn knows he made yet another mistake. He's gone and fallen for Rachel. That's a lie, he thought he did. But now he has all the letters that Santana sent back to him, unopened. Finn misses her more than life itself. He's suffocating without her.

He would rather give his own life than lose her. And yet he's lost her. She doesn't know that he goes over the break up over and over. He refuses to let her go. But she is. He doesn't regret any of his time with her.

It's ridiculously early in the morning, but Finn can't sleep without her. He turns over and over. He needs her next to him. He misses her. He loves her. And he never got to tell her. He tries calling her, but she's most likely asleep. It hits the voicemail. He starts to leave a message.

"Hello?" a groggy voice asks all of a sudden. Finn starts to cry. Yeah, he's a baby. But he hears a soft chuckle. She calls him a wimp and tells him she misses him.

9. Love You Long Time- The Black Eyed Peas

He asks her to marry him one day. They've gone to New York. They have a daughter. He just walks up to her in Carmine's, orders a big dish of pasta and expensive wine. She furrows her brow, confused at his assertiveness.

"Let me love you for a long time. Let me love you forever. Marry me," Finn says. Santana blinks, a little surprised by his abrupt proposal.

"Are you for real?"

"I'm not playing games. I'm serious," Finn insists. Santana gapes at him.

"Baby, this is…" she trails off. This proposal is so backwards, so wrong.

Which is why it's so right. It's so them. She laughs and kisses him.

"Yes, I'll let you love me a long time," she says. Finn smiles and they settle in to an average dinner.

10. Over and Over- Three Days Grace

He knows that she's bad for him. He feels it everyday, it never changes. He's to blame though. He's tried not to fall for her. But he always falls down the rabbit hole. He's chasing her again. Over and over and over. He falls for her a little more everyday. The toss of her hair, the curve of her lip, it all makes him weighted down with love. He can't pull away. Why does he do this?

He makes a fool of himself trying to win her over. He tries to stop, really he does. But he can't. She makes him fall for her. It's not a game to her, but it's still fun. He tries to go without her, but it's like being a dead man. Rachel is best for him, he knows this. Well, not best but safe. But he wants Santana. He can only have her. She's the only one he wants.

He will settle for nothing less. She doesn't try but she's made him fall in love.

Damn her.


End file.
